


The Beautiful Gakuen (ON HIATUS 4-17-15)

by jessi201, Meowmeowmerida



Series: Hetalia: Italy's Storybook [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Gakuen, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Badass, Collaboration, Comedy, Cross-cultural, Dirty Jokes, F/M, Fluff, Foreign Language, Gakuen, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Lemon, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on deviantART, Other, Pirate England, Pirate Hetalia, Randomness, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Romantic Angst, Romantic Comedy, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi201/pseuds/jessi201, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowmeowmerida/pseuds/Meowmeowmerida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronsi and Brookstone, the newest additions to the beautiful world, enroll at Gakuen Hetalia to represent. But what happens when love and war get in the way? Includes many Hetalia references and fun, and some pairings.<br/>Vignette format, plot changes drastically, fluffy. This is actually quite mature despite what it seems...<br/>LOTS of conflict.<br/> </p><p>A semi-collab with a friend</p><p>ON HIATUS 4-17-15</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meowmeowmerida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowmeowmerida/gifts).



> Original Characters:  
> Alexandria Brooker (Brookstone) http://sta.sh/03n7bsnln8k  
> Jessiline Miron (Ronsi) http://sta.sh/0jry76grgk5

Rated NC_17 for future lemon, violence, swearing, all that good stuff.  
Ronsi and Brookstone, the newest additions to the beautiful world, enroll at Gakuen Hetalia to represent. But what happens when love and war get in the way?

 

My name is Jessiline Miron. I represent the country of Ronsi. [Bio here](http://sta.sh/0jry76grgk5)

 

My name is Alexandria Brooker. I represent the country of Brookstone.  [Bio here](http://sta.sh/03n7bsnln8k)

 

We are two small countries.

We are two young women who are yet to discover the power we have.

 

 

AUGUST 

Jessi and Alex walked slowly through the gates of what would be their new home. Gakuen Hetalia was a school for those countries just training to be, and to represent. Jessi was average yet so small. She was a little over average for her race... she was a Pacific Islander, Seychelles, but a little more Asian. Alex was a little shorter than her, but with cascading red curls, just like a mermaid. Yet the two had some similarities; each was born the same day, Alex being one year older, and each hid their sparkling eyes behind glass lenses.

Each country walked through the golden gates only to be met by an obnoxious young man.

“Kesesese!” He laughed heartily. “Vot do ve have here? New countries!” The light blonde stared into their eyes with his red ones. He smirked, and that didn't help, for his pet bird-thing flew around Alex’s curls as if it was a nest.

“Hallo, Frau…” He smirked, trying to be coy. “It looks like Gilbird thinks you’re hot…”

Alex scoffed.

“Hmm.” He sighed. “I don’t think we've met, liebe. I’m zhe AWESOME Prussia!” He shouted so loudly into the sky that Alex thought her glasses would fly off.

“Prussia’s not a country anymore.” Alex retorted. “What’s your real name?”

“Ooh. Feisty.” Prussia smirked. “Gilbert Beilschmidt. What’s your name, Frau?” He crossed his arms, standing tall and proud.

“That’s classified.” Alex rolled her eyes, walking away.

Jessi followed suit, trying not to make anything awkward.

“Hallo!” Gilbert shouted, suddenly behind Jessi.

“Hi.” Jessi turned around.

“You didn’t tell me your name, liebe.” He leaned in closer to her face. “Or am I too AWESOME for you?”

Jessi blinked. How vain was this guy anyway? ‘Oh well, I’m not gonna be rude.’ “I’m Ronsi, or Jessiline Miron.” She gestured behind her. “That’s Brookstone, Alexandria Brooker.”

Alex stopped in her tracks, turning around. “Hey!” She shouted.

“Nice to meet you, Brookstone. How about I show you around?” Gilbird flew back to Alex, circling her head.

“No thanks!” Alex answered, walking away as fast as she could.

Jessi turned back to Prussia. “Well, I’ll see you around.”

Prussia pouted as the two girls left him.

“Please tell me the allies or the axis aren’t as full of themselves as Gilbert is!” Alex sighed.

“I’m sure they’re really polite. Otherwise they wouldn’t be so successful.” Jessi reassured her. “Is it just me, or did he ask you out?”

“Oh GOD. Even if he did, I wouldn’t say yes. That country is so- UGH.”

They talked about Prussia until they reached the main office.

“Ciao! Welcome!” An Italian greeted them. “I’m Italy, and you are?”

‘Oh, he’s so cute.’ Alex and Jessi thought in unison.

“I’m Brookstone, and this is Ronsi.” Alex held out her hand, which Italy took immediately, shaking it with so much enthusiasm. Alex giggled.

Jessi giggled, holding out her hand.

“So, I’ll show you to your rooms! Andiamo! “

They followed him out of the building to another, and Italy gave them a tour as they went along.

“That’s the kitchen, where they have PASTA! Maybe we can have some when you get a chance. That’s the training field, that’s the garden, and that-”

“ITALY!!!!” A loud, deep shout shook the halls. From the next corridor, a tall blond man stepped out. “ITALY! YOU ARE LATE FOR TRAINING-” He paused when he saw Alex and Jessi.

“Excuse me.” He grinned. “You must be the new countries.” He pulled Italy aside, and gave him a talk.

“Italy, you should have told me you had to escort some new ones.”

“I thought you knew!”

He sighed. “Very well then. But I expect you at training when you’re done.”

“YES, SIR!” Italy saluted. “I will bring pasta and a white flag!”

Germany chuckled, walking back to the field.

Italy turned to Alex and Jessi. Oh, scusate, ragazze, that was Germany. We’re best friends and training is something we do every day!”

Italy continued to tour them until they reached their rooms. He knocked on the door. “Hungary?! Hungary?!”

Hungary opened the door, with a frying pan in hand. “MI?!” Italy blushed, she was wearing nothing but a bathrobe. Italy stuttered, stepping to the side.

“Hello!” Hungary smiled. “You must be my new roommates!”

Alex waved, Jessi waved, anxiously, staring at the frying pan.

“Well, ragazze, call me if you need anything!” Italy skipped away.

Alex set down her luggage and hopped onto the nearest empty bed. Jessi hesitated, cautious not to make Hungary angry. She did the same, on the bed farthest from Hungary’s.

“Do you like it here? Have you met anyone?” Hungary asked.

Alex sighed loudly, flopping back down onto the bed. “Prussia.”

Hungary stood up suddenly, her face became red with fury.

“THAT BASTARD!!!” She shouted, swinging the frying pan around.

Jessi gasped, ready to take cover.

Hungary breathed loudly. “Sorry. He and I don’t get along very well.”

“We also met Germany and Italy.”

“Italy is the sweetest person I have ever met. In fact, I grew up with him. He’s like my little brother.”

“How about Germany?” Alex asked.

“Nem tudom, he’s Prussia’s brother, so he can’t be that bad.”

There was a knock at the door.

“I’ll get it!” Jessi went to open the door.

There was a huge bouquet of flowers. “Hungary! Ich liebe-”

“ Shaisa!”

“Austria.” Hungary looked at him. “I have new roommates. You can’t come here every day anymore. Sajnálom.”

“ in Ordnung.” Austria gave Jessi the bouquet and walked away sadly.

Jessi held out the bouquet. “I think these are yours.”

Hungary placed the flowers on the nightstand. She sighed.

“Every day. He comes here and tries to ask for me back.”

Alex and Jessi did not say anything, and there was an awkward silence for the longest time. There was another knock on the door.

“Hungary, Ronsi, Brookstone! Cena!”

The three women followed Italy to the dining hall. Alex and Jessi saw a table with more than 10 people, mostly men. They must be the other countries, they thought.

“Everyone!” Italy introduced them. “This is Brookstone and Ronsi!”

“Hello!” Alex greeted. “Hi.” Jessi greeted, quietly.

Most of the countries stood up to introduce themselves, although some stayed in their seats.

“Hallo, I am Germany. Ve have already met, earlier.”

“Good day, love. I’m England.”

“Bonjour, cherie. I am France.” Instead of shaking their hand, France individually greeted them.

He kissed Alex on the cheek. “Vous êtes si belle, Brookstone.” Alex blushed.

He did the same to Jessi, although he held her a little too tight. “Vous êtes si mignon, Ronsi.”

“Ni hao, I am China.”

“Privyet, I am Russia.”

"What's up? I'm America!"

Once all the greetings were done, dinner was set."I wonder what we're having." Jessi asked.

Her question was interrupted by coughing and gagging from all the countries, except England, herself, and Alex.

"What the hell? Did England cook this?" America complained. "Can I have some hamburgers instead?!"

France started drinking his wine in huge gulps, Italy cried for pasta, and all the countries started throwing blackened pieces of bread all over the room.

England was not taking it well. "YOU BLOODY FROGS!"

Jessi, being a pacifist, took a bite out of the black bread. It tasted bad, but she was the type who would lie to protect someone's feelings.

"It's all right. What is this?"

It seemed everyone stopped to stare at the bright-eyed girl, who was doing a great job pretending to stomach the foul pastry. Alex looked at her like she was crazy. She took a bite and couldn't stomach it.

"At least someone is being considerate..." England furrowed his thick brows.

"They're called scones, love." He said, turning around and smiling, then turning back to glare at the others.

"Now what are we going to eat?" Italy whined.

"What would YOU like to eat?!" England retorted.

"PASTA!!!!!"

"Some wurst, please."

"I would like to eat some sushi."

"Can we like, go get some burgers or something?"

"Honhonhon! Let us all taste some wine and cheese!"

The room was filled with demands for different foods, which made Alex and Jessi sink awkwardly into their seats.

Alex noticed Prussia, who was leaning back, his arms behind his head, feet on the table. "Hey!" She called him.

He winked at her. "Hey liebe."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Why aren't you arguing?"

He smirked. "I'm too awesome to be fighting over things like that."

"Is that all you say? 'Awesome?' How much vocab do you actually know?"

Now he was ticked off. "Now, now, frau. I'm just as smart as everyone else."

Alex said nothing, glaring at him.

"You might vant to get to know me better..."

Jessi sat next to Alex, who was avoiding Prussia's very apparent attempts to hit on her.

Jessi turned to her right, where another country sat, staring intently at the arguing party in front of them. He was quiet, he hadn't said a word the whole time.

"Hi." Jessi greeted him.

He turned to her. "Hello."

"I don't think we've met before."

"Oh. Konichiwa, I am Japan." He bowed.

"Ronsi." She smiled. "What did you want to eat?"

"I wanted to eat sushi."

"I love sushi, it's my favorite!" She gasped.

Japan paused to examine Jessi closely. She matched the personality of a shoujo manga girl, and she dressed like it too. She loves sushi. She's kawaii! Japan had never felt this feeling before. What was it? Was it attraction?

"Oh? Do you like any other foods?"

"I love the food of your country, Japan. I guess I could say I love everything about it."

Japan made a shy smile. "Do-do you want to go there someday?"

It didn't take long for Jessi to answer. "Yes."

"With me?"

"I would be happy to go with you."

"I don't want you to go with you, Prussia!" Alex shouted, exasperated.

Her rejection was loud enough to make the countries turn around.

"Honhonhon!" France chuckled. "Looks like Prussia has been rejected!"

Germany facepalmed. "Mein gott! Can ve all have dinner vithout arguing for once? I'll make some wurst..." Germany turned on his heels to the kitchen.

"Germany! Wait for me!" Italy skipped after him.

"Yo England! I'm gonna grill some burgers!" America announced.

"I'm going to make noodles. Come along Panda." China called.

There was a earthy laugh, and the panda's head popped off, revealing Russia.

China gasped. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO PANDA??!!" Russia handed him the actual panda, and he sighed. "Come with me."

"Da." Russia followed suit.

"I'm gonna see vot mein bruder is doing." Prussia got out of his seat, stopping to smirk at Alex. "You may vant to think about that, frau?"

The remaining countries continued with their business, and all that was left was France and England.

"Is my cooking really that terrible?" England asked, taking a seat and pouring himself a cup of tea.

"Oui, it is tré terrible!" France exclaimed, pouring more wine in his glass.

England growled, standing out of his chair, and pacing around the room.

"I don't understand. You wanker! Scones are delicious, right love?" He

looked for an agreement as he took a seat next to Jessi.

His smirk made Jessi blush like Romano's tomatoes.

"Um-um-" She stuttered, but Alex kicked her under the table. "Yes! I love scones!!" She answered, smiling, and eating more scones.

England chuckled, France frowned, and Alex looked bewildered.

France couldn't see how someone could stomach the putrid pastries. England continued to chat up Jessi, so he took a seat next to Alex.

" Mon cherie, tell me about yourself." He said, looking into her eyes, wine in one hand,and the other on his chin, leaning on the table.

And again came Romano's tomatoes. France was just too pretty and perfect for anyone to contemplate. Even Alex was charmed by his presence.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" She said, trying to be imposing, but it sounded flirtatious.

He leaned in closer, behind her ear. "How about later tonight?"

"Uh...uh..."

"You know, love, I was a pirate. You don't want to mess with me." England said, raising his brows at Jessi.

"What if I do?" Jessi remarked.

"FRANCE! You sneaky pervert!"

The countries had returned, each with a steaming dish of food.

"Yo France! You sly dog!" America looked at France, who was drawing circles on Alex's hand, with his delicate fingers. "Brookstone's not even here for a day and you got your eyes set on her!" He laughed loudly.

France grinned, Alex blushed even redder.

"SUSHI!!!!" Jessi squealed, seeing the large plate of sushi Japan was holding.

Italy's ears perked up. "Haha! The bella is as happy as I am!" He took the pot he was holding, and holding it up, "PASTA!!! Eat some!"

Everyone had the biggest eyes possible. Now Jessi seemed even MORE crazy.

"Ronsi-san, would you like some?" Japan asked, placing the plate on the table.

"Hai, thank you." Jessi replied suddenly calm.

"Kuu-uu-dere!" Japan suddenly thought.

Jessi took a pair of chopsticks and attempted to use them, but only picked up the masago on top of the roll. She sighed a little. "I'm not very good with chopsticks." She blushed. "It's embarassing...."

"Ronsi-san, I-I can help you." Japan offered. "I-If you want."

"Hai."

Alex buried her face in her hands as the countries were calling France out for his advances.

Prussia had enough. He already made it clear Brookstone was his, or he did, to the best of his ability.

"SHAISA!" He he shouted loudly, snatching her by the arm and dragging her with him.

"What the hell?!" She tried getting out of his grasp. "Get your hands off me!"

France only stared at the empty hallway and heard the sound of Alex's and Prussia's bickering and Gilbird trailing after.


	2. A Bad Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Brookstone a badass or what?
> 
> The Bad Touch Trio gets to see how tough Brookstone actually is, and England has a surprise for Ronsi.

  "Ah! Let go of me!" Alex fought him, kicking and slapping him.

    Gilbird flew around her, even pecking her in the nose.  
    "Ow!"  
    At last Gilbird reached his room, opening the door, and throwing Alex inside.  
    "You-" Alex angrily began punching and kicking Prussia, but Prussia dodged every single blow.  
    "Calm down,  _liebe_." Prussia sat her in a chair.  
    Alex sighed. "What, Prussia?"  
    "I already claimed you as mine." He leaned in, close to her face. "I von't let anyone have you."  
    Alex could have vomited in his silver hair. "GOD..." She rolled her eyes. "You obviously don't know how to take a hint..."  
    Prussia said nothing and put an envelope in Gilbird's beak, who flew off.  
    "I know you vant me, Brookstone. Stop playing hard to get."  
    Alex slapped him across his smug face.  
    " _Ficken..._ " Prussia growled, rubbing the side of his face.  
    ----  
    France went straight to Jessi after Alex left.  
    'What a player...' Jessi thought.  
    France sat down next to Jessi, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.   
    " _Mon cherie_ , you've only been here for such a short time, but you've already stolen my heart..."  
    Jessi had no idea how to act. She was blushing and wanting to slap him but was charmed at the same time. Japan glared at France and England's brows furrowed deeper. And everyone else went back to their business. Just then, Gilbird flew in and dropped the envelope on France's head.  
      
    " _Sacre bleu_!" France opened up the letter and growled.  
_France,_  
_Zhe awesome me and the awesome Brookstone are in your room. I just might invade her vital regions.... You better save your roses and     wine and what not..._  
_Kesesese!_  
_Zhe awesome Prussia_  
    "That bastard!" France stood up and ran to his room.  
    After France left, Jessi stared at the hallway intently.  
    'Why do I feel so... cheated?'  
    "Ronsi-san." Japan called her. "Are you arright?"  
    "Hai, Japan-san."  
\----  
    "Prussia!" France barged in, but didn't see what he expected. What he saw was Alex fighting Prussia, but Prussia was trying to kiss her.  
    France saw that the room was ransacked, he saw his wine bottles spilled all over the carpet, Spain's tomatoes squished and staining all the furniture, and Prussia's flag around his neck like a cape. France pulled Prussia off of Alex, and Alex took this as an opportunity to kick him in the face.  
    " _Autsch_! _Verdammt liebe_!"  
    " _¿Por qué sigues diciendo liebe?_!" Alex shouted at him. "! _Yo no soy tu novia!_ "  
    'Vot?' Prussia thought. 'She sounds like Spain!"  
    "! _Tu eres un pinche culero!_ " Alex continued.  
    "Vot did you just say?"  
    " _A mi me no gusta a tu_..."  
    " _Tais-toi_!" France began to slap Prussia silly, until the door opened again.  
    " _Qué hiciste?"_    
    "España!" Alex greeted him. "Help me get this _cabrón_!"  
    "Hallo Spain!" Prussia managed to get Alex off his shoulders. "Vot's she saying?"  
    So Alex gave him the dialogue:  
    "Why do you keep calling me  _liebe_? I'm not your girlfriend, you're an asshole, I hate you... fucker..."  
    "Ah! Is that true, Alexandria?" Prussia asked. "Kesese! It's not, right? That would be so not awesome!"  
    Alex scoffed.  
    "Ah!" France screamed. " _Mon du vin! Mon fleurs!_  Prussia, you BASTARD!"  
    " _Mis tomates! Chingada_!"  
    "What? Do all of you share the same room?"   
    " _Oui, ma cherie._.."  
    'He was gonna do me in this room. Where 2 other countries could have walked in on us...'  
    "No,no,no... I'm done." Alex said, waving her fingers, then leaving the room.  
    "Wait,  _liebe_!" Prussia called, chasing after her.   
    Alex had it. She reached to her side for her trusty  _katana_  she magically kept hidden.  
    "If you keep hitting on me one more time, I swear-" She unsheathed the sword, only to meet Prussia's now-blushing face, and his lips on hers.  
    Alex gasped, letting herself fall into in for about 30 seconds, before she let go, just as he bit her lip. Slowly, she pressed the tip of the blade against his cheek and let a trickle of blood drip to the floor.  
    France and Spain saw everything. France ran up to Alex and grabbed her hands, pinning them behind her, while Spain grabbed the katana and helped Prussia come to his senses.  
    "Hmm..." Spain examined the sword closely. "I think Japan would like to see this..."  
    Alex, seething with rage, kneed France in the shin and lunged at Prussia. Prussia grabbed the angry country by the waist and threw her over his shoulder, despite her fists and legs. He smacked her on the butt, and she blushed.  
\---  
    "I wonder what's going on..." Japan asked. "Spain and France-san have been gone for a rong time."  
    "and Brookstone and Prussia!" Jessi added.  
    Germany was exhausted of all the drama and left the room, along with Italy. The same went for all the other countries. Now it was just England, Japan, and Jessi in the dining hall.  
    "Love, Japan, are you sure you don't want any more scones?'  
    "Oh, no thank you, England. I'm full." Jessi said, pushing forward the plate that once had a bunch of sushi rolls on it.  
    "AHHH!" Alex's voice rang through the halls as the rest of the countries came back.  
    Japan blushed at the sight. Alex draped over Prussia's shoulders, revealing part of her cleavage, midriff, and above her knees.  
    Jessi couldn't believe it. Alex and Prussia were covered in bruises, both of their hair was a tangled mess, and both could not stop blushing.   
    Prussia's cut bled heavily.  
    "Japan?" Spain presented him the katana. "Are you looking for this?"  
    "My katana! But how?" He looked up at Prussia, gesturing to his cut and Alex.  
    "PUT ME DOWN!"  
    England chuckled, raising his thick brows. "Care to explain why you look as if you've bonked?"  
    "Ooh..." Jessi tittered.  
    England turned to her. "You understand?"  
    "I know what you mean..." She covered her mouth. "You said they look like they..."  
    Prussia set Alex in a chair, and moved down 5 chairs and sat down. France sat down RIGHT next to her, and Spain next to England.  
    "Brookstone-san, why did you attack Prussia-san?" Japan asked Alex calmly.  
    "THE PERV WAS TRYING TO GET SOME!"  
    "Shame, Prussia!" England scolded him.  
    "Honhonhon.... Was he not doing it right?"  
    "SHUT UP YOU WANKER!" England shouted at France.  
     So while England and France bickered away...  
    "You used this to defend yourserf?" Japan continued, Alex nodded.  
    "I-I think you shord keep this. For defense..." Japan slid the sword to Alex.  
    "Thank you, Japan."  
    " _Kochira kaso..."_  
    "I have a scar! That is so UN-AWESOME!" Prussia began ranting and raving.  
    It looked as if Alex had anger signs floating around her.  
    "Hey Prussia, can I talk to you?" Jessi suddenly asked. "Over there?"  
    Prussia stared at Jessi for a second. "Sure, Fraulein..."  
    England and Japan gawked at Jessi walking to the hallway with Prussia. France sat in his seat snickering, then wrapping an arm around Alex's shoulders.  
    "So, can you tell me why you can't take a hint?"  
    "No, but I can tell you'd like a hint."  
    "Well, I have one for you. She's not interested and that makes you even more unawesome."  
    "Kesese! I can move on... maybe ON you..."  
    That emphasis made her blush. 'No, I can't blush...' Jessi thought. 'Keep it together. Japan and England like me, I can't have another one...'  
    "Brookstone is just my type..." He continued. "She just needs a frying pan..." He brought his face to her ear. "But..." He nipped her ear.  
"You're just as awesome..." He started stroking her hair, giving Jessi time to examine him closely. Messy silver hair, red eyes, a rebelious aura, oh my god....  
    "Prussia!" England shouted. "Germany's calling you!"  
    Prussia growled, letting go of Jessi. "I'll be back, liebe."  
    "Oh shit..." Jessi thought.  
    "Brookstone? Brookstone, love, are you alright?" England came over to her, taking her hand, which brought her back to reality.  
    "Oh... um... I'm fine..." Jessi blushed as England walked her down the hall.  
    "I lied. Germany didn't call him." England confessed.   
    "Why?"   
    "Because Prussia is the biggest wanker... next to France." He squeezed her hand, rubbed his thumb over her knuckles, and drew circles on it with his fingers.  
    "What are you doing?" Jessi asked, startled by the romantic touch.  
    "Prussia never gets the bird, love. Gilbird doesn't count." He kissed her hand. "And we all know Captain Kirkland has a new treasure..."  
    Jessi was a loss at words. God damn it, why did he have to be so attractive? Why did they all have to be so hot?  
    "I-I- I'm sorry England, but I already have a- a- date with Japan... I can't-"  
    "Shh... My name's Arthur Kirkland, love, and I need to bury me booty..." He lightly slapped her butt and they veered away from the dining hall. What had she and Alex gotten into? First, Prussia nearly took Alex, then Prussia to Jessi, and now ENGLAND wanted Jessi and France was probably sexually harassing Alex as they spoke.   
    It was nearing night at the Academy. What an eventful first day for two innocent countries.


	3. England the Froggy Git

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooh... there's some unreolved sexual tension between Ronsi and England and Prussia and Brookstone.... there's also love triangles! Don't forget France :p
> 
> As stated in the title, England gets into his troublemaker phase!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LONG CHAPTER, sorry!

  
Jessi returned to her room later that night, nearly 10 PM.

 

"Where were you?" Alex asked, looking up from her fanfiction.

" _I_ _gen_ , you went down the hall vith England and never came back." Hungary said,

polishing her frying pan.

"This school is  _loko_..."  Jessi sighed, hopping onto her bed. "B _akit dumating ako dito_?"

"What? You were speaking Spanish and then Tagalog? This school is crazy and WHAT?" Alex looked confused.

"No, loco with a k is Tagalog for crazy! And I said why did I come here?"

"Eh. It depends." Hungary shrugged her shoulders.

"So what happened with England?"

"He turned into a perv! He said he was a pirate and pretended I was his treasure!"

" _Igen_ , he used to be a pirate. Vomen were all over him but he never actually did anything..." Hungary continued.

"Really?" She frowned. "Explain this!"

Jessi slipped a finger under her collar and pushed it to the side, revealing a reddened patch of skin.

"He gave you a hickey!"

"No, Ronsi, vhy?" Hungary sighed.

"I'm not sure what happened, I said 'try me' and he threw me against the wall, bit my neck, and left."

"What's Japan gonna say when he sees that?"

"He's not gonna say anything because I'm going to reschedule until it heals."

"Vhen vere you going?"

"Tomorrow."

"No, Ronsi. Japan's so sensitive!" Hungary scolded her.

"He'll be even more hurt if he sees someone's already 'claimed' me."

"Just explain what happened, I'm sure he'll understand."

"Then he'll feel threatened...."

"Ronsi, you cannot blame yourself." Hungary consoled her.

"No, but look." Jessi said, unbuttoning her shirt and tying her hair up.

Now revealed was a scattered trail of red marks from the nape of her neck and the top of her chest.

Alex gasped, Hungary clenched her frying pan.

"I'll get him!"

"Go ask Japan for a weapon." Alex suggested, showing her the  _katana_ Japan gave her.

"Maybe I should just explain..."

"YES, then Japan will give you a  _katana_."

  
"Brookstone."Hungary scolded her.

"I know what I'm gonna do." Jessi thought hard. "I'm gonna get back at England."

Hungary smirked and Alex smiled, playing with the hilt of the katana.

\----

England paced around his room, contemplating what he just did.

"What came over me?" He thought, guilty. "Maybe it was seeing her petite form splayed out against the wall, the curve of her bum, the silkiness of her hair, opened legs-"

He stopped himself. 

"Prussia you wanker!" He cursed him for making him feel that way. It was him who made Ronsi appear the way she did.

"God. Am I catholic? I don't know." He sat at the foot of his bed, combing through his messy hair.

"Ronsi probably thinks I'm such a frog..."

Just then, his brilliant Brit mind hatched an idea.

"Tomorrow I'll show her what a gentleman I am. I'll tour her around, maybe have tea..."

England climbed into bed, shut out the light, and as soon as he began to fall asleep...

"YO ENGLAND!!!" The lights suddenly turned on.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!!"

"Let's go for a late night drive to hamburger street!"

"What the f-NO!"

"Let's go!" America jumped on the bed and dragged England out.

England retaliated the entire way out of the dorm. America paused when he saw Brookstone staring at the moon from her balcony. What struck him the most was what she was wearing,a red and white striped shirt. Combined with the stars of the night sky, she looked like... his flag.

"She looks... AWESOME!" He gawked, thinking about how pretty she was.

At the same time England was feeling guilty when he saw Ronsi out there too. And of all the things she was wearing, it had to be a Harry Potter t-shirt that was *quite* tight around her chest.

'Even more to love about her' he thought, and not thinking of the tightness but the fandom. But... he probably was thinking about both.

\---

"Um, Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Look who's staring at us."

Alex looked down to see America staring right at her.

"Ooh.. America! He's cute." She waved. "England's staring at you."

Jessi knew, she didn't want to look at him because he was so attractive. She shot him a sad look before heading inside. Alex stayed out to make flirty faces at America.

\---

Ronsi gave him a sad face then went inside. Alex giggled at America. England felt even worse.

"Damn." He muttered. "I am such a wanker." "What was that England?" America asked. "Look! Brookstone's totally into me!"

"Brookstone?" England tried to sound as normal as possible. "She's brill, but she's not my type."

America must have stood there for 10 minutes before England dragged him to the parking lot,

where Prussia was waiting.

"Kesesese! Are ve ready?"

"AWESOME! Let's go!"

"Sure."

"Is everything ok? You don't sound so awesome!"

There was no way England was going to tell Prussia about his love life, but he couldn't take it anymore. "Bloody hell! It's Ronsi!"

"Ooh, that fraulein? Verdammt she's hot."

"Of course you would say that, you're such a prick." England frowned.

"Vot did you do then?"

England paused. America laughed, VERY loudly.

\---

"Jó reggelt lovelies!" Hungary greeted, opening the curtains and letting the sunshine peek in.

"The light... it burns!" Alex whined, tossing a pillow at her.

Jessi was already awake, and she was humming a familiar tune.

"Marukaite chikyuu... draw a circle that's the earth...."

"Aw, I remember Italy used to sing that all the time!" Hungary exclaimed.

"I thought it was such a nice song, that I made my own version!"

So for the next hour, Jessi sang her cute little song as everyone prepped for the day. [Marukaite Chikyuu: Ronsi](http://sta.sh/0prralvki8o)  
  


 

Jessi was spending the day with Japan and Alex was hanging out with America. Jessi had no problem deciding what to wear. Something   
  
shoujo kawaii, something Japan would love. [Click here](http://sta.sh/01fz8hn14qd3)  
  


As for America, Alex wasn't sure what to wear. Then again, she wasn't one who payed extra attention to clothing. She put on something cute but casual. [See here](http://sta.sh/0ia47qojhb3)  
  


Jessi happily skipped outside the dorm where Japan was waiting. At first she didn't see him, she saw England coming towards her. He had an expression that seemed to say "I'm so hot I could kiss myself!".

"Good day, Ronsi. Do you have any plans? How about I tour you around the school?"

Jessi was about to answer, but Alex's voice interuppted.

"America? America? Where are you?"

Alex came outside and asked if they saw him.

"No, why?" Jessi asked

"Have you tried the dorm?" England suggested.

"Yes, he's not anywhere!"

"America is such a wanker, you'll find him..."

Alex huffed away, and left England and Jessi.

"So, what do you say, Ronsi?"

"Ronsi-san!"

Both turned and saw Japan coming towards them.

'Damn it,' England thought. 'More interuptions...'

"Good morning, Engrand-san, Ronsi-san." He greeted, nodding respectfully. "Ronsi-san, are you ready?"

"Hai."

"Oh, you guys had plans?" England asked.

"Yeah, we had a date..." Jessi said, a little confused.

"OH." England mentally cursed himself. "Well, I won't keep you..." England strode away happily but really, really, moody at the same time. Was he ever going to make a good impression?

\---

"America!" Alex shouted when she entered the kitchen, seeing him getting maple syrup from the cupboard.

He turned around, only it wasn't America, just someone who looked like him.

"OH..." Alex blushed, he was adorable. "I'm sorry, I thought-"

"thought I was America?" He laughed. "I get that a lot."

"Who are you?" The polar bear who was near him asked.

"I'm Canada." He sighed.

"I'm Brookstone." Alex introduced herself. "Who's the polar bear?"

"That's Kumajiro."

"Aw!" Alex squealed. "I've never seen you before."

"That's because I'm invisible most of the time..." He frowned sadly. "How about you? You're new."

"Yeah, I came here yesterday with my friend Ronsi. She's a country too. America was supposed to tour me around but I haven't seen him."

"Maple!" He shouted. "How about I tour you around instead?"

Alex paused, she was too enamored by his cuteness. "Sure!"

Canada smiled. "Let's go!"

\---

Meanwhile, in England's room....

" Santo Rita Meata Mater Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explorer..."

England was going to use some of his dark magic because he couldn't think of anything.

"Haha! I'll make a potion that reverts Ronsi's memories! I'm so hot I could kiss myself!"

Suddenly the door opened and light seeped into the room.

"YO ENGLAND! Have you seen Brookstone?"

"Are you bloody kidding me...." England stood up and began choking him. "Brookstone has been looking for you all morning! Where the hell were you?"

"DUDE, let go!" He fought against the restraint. "I was sleeping!"

"What bloody time were you supposed to meet her?"

"I don't remember..."

"You bastard, you are not being a gentleman!"

"Says the dude who forced a woman!"

England paled and shoved America out the door. "Get the bloody hell out!"

Merlin, why did America have to remind him?

\---

Jessi skipped around and laughed, and Japan couldn't help but stare at her. She was the perfect shoujo girl, and best of all, she was REAL. But, shoujo girls always went for the hero or the strong guy. Japan felt a twinge of sadness. She'd never fall for him.

"Ronsi-san. It's around runch time. Do you want to have a picnic?"

Jessi smiled. "Yes. Let's go by the little lake."

The two walked over to the side of the lake and set up the picnic. Japan was having a good time but he felt so awkward. Jessi was having a better time, but she couldn't place why Japan was being so quiet and shy. Each time she tried to sit closer or lean on him, he'd move away.

They talked about anime and sushi, and even fangirled a bit. Everything was perfect...

Suddenly the sounds of a dramatic piano were heard. [brianandrew.files.wordpress.co…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://brianandrew.files.wordpress.com/2009/03/vlcsnap-4548.jpg%A0);[[link]](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ozp67vewxSY)  
  


Ronsi and Japan turned around to see-

Austria playing piano in the middle of the lake??

\---

Meanwhile, with Canada and Brookstone....

"Honhonhon!" France snickered, peeking over the hedge where Canada and Brookstone were having lunch. "Now's my chance!"

"So you like Kumajiro?-"

"Honhonhon!" France appeared out of nowhere, plopping down in between them and wrapping

an arm around Brookstone's shoulders. Alex immediatly flamed up, unsheathing the katana and threatening him with it.

"Mon amor, why-"  
  
Suddenly there was a loud booming sound coming from the main hall and smoke coming out of the chimney. It was loud enough that Austria stopped playing, and Ronsi and Japan could hear it from the other side of the campus.


	4. Suki Desu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think we all know who blew up something.... fire brings people together.... even more sexual tension.... very very OOC Japan...badass Brookstone... I don't even know...
> 
> What happens when Ronsi is around water?  
> Human name revelation!
> 
> Japan realizes Ronsi is the perfect one for him.

"England!" France jumped up, running off to the main hall.  
Canada and Brookstone followed suit, and pretty much everyone else ran to the main hall.  
Italy ran from training, Germany chased after him. Japan had to run after Ronsi and blushed seeing her skirt bob up and down as well as her chest. America was already in the main hall, Russia ran from the sunflower field, and China from his room.  
The Allies and Axis came into the kitchen to see a furious looking England covered in black ash and a traumatized America standing next to him.  
"He tried to make scones again!" America threw his hands up in the air, exasperated.  
Italy gasped. "The kitchen! Now how can I make my pasta?!" He wailed.  
" _Honhonhon!_ That's what you get for being so stupid!" He laughed at England. "Now you got a ruined kitchen!"  
Japan and China were a little ticked off. Now they had nowhere to cook their tasty traditional food.  
Germany stood, crossing his arms and frowning. "Why don't we all clean up?" He sighed. "No sense in standing around bickering."  
As soon as he said that, Alex went straight up to America and slapped him good across his face.  
"Ow! Babe, what was that for?" He whined.  
"You stood me up! Don't play stupid!"  
"I'm sorry! I-I- I lost track of the time!" He begged.  
Alex lifted a hand to slap him again, but a strong grip grabbed her hand.  
She turned around to see Germany glaring at her. Alex froze to examine closely how attractive Germany was. Those sparkling blue eyes and smooth blonde hair... and the toned arms....  
"Brookstone! I'm sorry." America continued to beg.  
"Yeah." Alex wasn't convinced. She grabbed Canada's arm suddenly and he yelped. "You snooze, you lose! Come on Canada..."  
"Yeah, okay..." Canada followed the cute redhead as she skipped away.  
France and England snickered at America.  
"England, shut up. Look who destroyed the kitchen..." America stuck out his tounge.  
"Oui! And look, there's Ronsi flirting with Japan!" France chimed in. "We all know you're jealous!"  
"WHAT?! WHO TOLD YOU THAT?" England demanded, and America whistled innocently.  
England began choking him, again....  
Germany went to work, lifting Italy up to the ceiling to clean the chars off. Alex walked over to him, starting to scrub the walls.  
"Hi."  
" _Ciao Bella_!!" Italy waved, dropping the ash-sodden rag on Germany's face.  
"ITALY!" Germany shouted. Germany took the rag off his face. "Hallo, Brookstone."  
"So..." Alex tried breaking the ice. "Does this happen a lot?"  
"Sadly, yes. So ve had to have a kitchen guard. _Mein bruder_ , Prussia. This only happens vhen he doesn't do his job..."  
Alex growled.  
"Is something the matter?"  
"Yes! Prussia is such a-"  
"Please calm yourself, Brookstone. I apologize for his antics." He facepalmed. "He can be a little..."  
"Perverted? Cocky? Jerky?"  
"Er... all of the above..."  
"Yes, he tried to...." She paused. "Let's just say he tried to be France..."  
"GERMANY! GERMANY! I'm done!" Italy exclaimed.  
Germany looked up to see a portrait of Brookstone, drawn into the ash.  
"That's not done!" He shouted. "Come down, I'll finish it!"  
"Oh, but Germany, isn't it so pretty?"  
"Yes, yes it is, now GET DOWN!"  
Alex blushed at Italy's gesture. Italy came down from Gemany's shoulders. Germany told him to get a ladder, which he did. But when Alex wanted to clean the ceiling, he took the ladder from Germany. So now Germany was hanging from the ceiling.  
" _Ve_! Brookstone, how about we share some pasta later?" Italy asked, his big eyes staring into hers."  
"Oh... I would love to!" She said, without even thinking about America or Canada.  
"Yay!" Italy cheered.  
\---  
Ronsi swept the floor, singing her song, while Japan and England gawked at her hair bobbing side to side, as well as her skirt. It wasn't too evident, but Japan and England were fighting over her, more or less. England, being excluded from the clean up, took every opportunity to talk to her. But Ronsi was still mad at him for the whole "pirate" incident.  
"Good day, Ronsi."  
"Hi, England." She greeted, distancing herself from him. But England followed her.  
"So, after this, do you-"  
"Don't think I've forgotten, England." Ronsi said suddenly. This was a side of her England never saw. He was utterly shocked. What happened to innocence?  
"I-"  
"I think you're fine. But I can't trust you after what happened."  
"I'm sorry, love-"  
"Just go..."  
England was hurt, but he wasn't going to give up. He had a trick up his sleeve.  
Now it was Japan's turn. What was Ronsi talking about? He didn't understand Brit slang. What did she mean by "fine"?  
"Ronsi-san."  
"Hi, Japan."  
"Um... Is everything okay?"  
"Yes. Why?"  
"Oh... I saw you tarking to Engrand... and you rooked... distressed..."  
"Yes. You see, England did something.... to make me upset..."  
"Do you want to tark about it-"  
"Yes, but not now..."  
".!!!" Japan tensed, after Ronsi gently touched his hand. He blushed.  
"I'll tell you later..."  
\----  
LATER...  
Now that the kitchen was nice and clean again, everyone went back to their business. Canada took Brookstone to the Academy garden, and Japan took Ronsi to the japanese garden.  
However, America and England were up to no good. America was looking for ways to sabatoge Canada and Brookstone's date, and England was working on his master plan.  
"Now all I have to do is give this to Ronsi, and she'll forget every bad thing I've done!" England smirked, holding up a pink vial. "But, how?"  
England walked around his secret lab and moused around his desk and saw an invitation, sickly with the smell of roses. France's _soiree_...  
"I'll find a way to sneak this potion in Ronsi's drink at the soiree tomorrow morning." He laughed.  
\---  
Behind the hedge of the Academy garden, America peeked over looking for a way to sabotage. But what he didn't know was France was there too. America tiptoed to hide behind a shrub, but ran into France instead.  
" _Sacre bleu_!" France shouted, rubbing his head. "Watch where you're going!" He stood up, pointing at America. But when he turned his head, he saw an awkward looking Canada staring at him. He immediatly sat back down into the bush.  
"Is something wrong? Alex asked, turning around just as they hid again.  
"Maple! I think France is hiding in that bush!" Canada pointed.  
"Not again!" Alex groaned, arming herself. She tiptoed slowly to the bush and sliced at the leaves, revealing an angsty France slapping America.  
"Ah! Brookstone, mon ami! I can explain..."  
"No need..." Alex smiled devilishly.  
Canada shielded his eyes.  
\---  
"This is so pretty." Jessi let herself wander among the peaceful garden, sniffing the cherry-blossoms and frolicking around.  
"Ronsi-san, the tea is ready." Japan called.  
"Be right there!" Jessi tiptoed on the pond rocks to reach Japan, but the rock was slippery on her wedges and she fell in. She gasped and yelped.  
The loud splash startled Japan.  
"Ronsi-san?" Japan began to panic. She must have fell in where she couldn't be seen. He was worried, Ronsi told him she couldn't swim, and the pond was 7 feet deep, and Ronsi was 5"2.  
She could be drowning! Japan had never been in this situation before, and was  
utterly nervous. He knew what he had to do, but it was his first time, and it was Ronsi. Even if he was rescuing her, he couldn't imagine touching her. What if she felt violated? It would be very disrespectful. Japan hurried to the blind spotted part of the pond, and found Ronsi floating about. She wasn't breathing. Japan prayed Ronsi wouldn't feel disrespected and dove in to rescue her. Japan blushed the whole time, he was holding her by the waist, around her shoulders, her bottom, her chest.... It might as well have been a _hentai_...Japan, blushing profusely, carried Ronsi to the infirmary as quickly as he could, avoiding the crude noises the other countries gave him, especially France and Prussia. Japan set Ronsi down on a bed and tried to get her breathing again. He tried hands only but he couldn't bring himself to start opening her shirt and see her bare chest. He blushed, placing his lips on hers, breathing into her.  
"Ronsi-san, wake up.... prease..." He sat next to her side, touching her hand stroking her hair-  
Japan paused. "What am I doing? Ronsi-san isn't my-"  
Ronsi began to cough loudly, water coming out of her mouth.  
"What-" Ronsi said, breathless, pausing when she saw Japan's brown eyes staring into hers.  
"Japan-"  
"Ronsi-san-" Japan blushed.  
"Japan. What happened?"  
"Y-You ferl in the pond... you weren't breathing... I rescued you..."  
"I-I- Thank you."  
"Your-" Ronsi sat up and hugged him suddenly. Japan blushed, his natural instinct was to push her away, but for some reason he didn't. "Your wercome, Ronsi-san."  
Ronsi started to cry. "I thought it was the end for me. I saw water and I couldn't breath...."  
"Ronsi-"  
"What if I lost my life over something so frivolous? I still have so much to go..."  
"Ronsi-san." Japan stared into her eyes. "You are here. You are fine. I'm so grad... I couldn't rose you arready..."  
Japan gasped. He shouldn't have said that last part.  
"What'd you say?"  
"Um-um-nothing. You're alive..."  
"Japan." Ronsi started.  
Japan turned his head and met Ronsi's lips.  
"Ronsi-san-" Japan breathed after she broke away.  
"Jessiline Miron. Please, call me Jessi. You can call me whatever you want... just please, something less formal..."  
"Jessi-chan?" Japan asked. Jessi looked up and gasped as he pulled her in closer. " _Suki desu_..."  
Before Jessi could ask what that meant,he leaned in and kissed her.  
\----  
"What?!" Alex demanded at the infirmary door. "What happened? I heard she almost drowned!" She was getting really annoyed with Prussia not letting her into the room.  
"Now, now, _fraulein_. You don't want to go in there right now..." Prussia chuckled.  
"Gilbert, let me in."  
"Oh, so now we're on a first-name basis? Ok? Alexandria, I don't think you should go in there."  
Alex was going to do something she never thought she would. She was going to FLIRT back, hoping to convince him.  
"Hey Gilly, if you let me in, I'll show you something later..." She smiled naughtily.  
"Oh?" Gilbert raised a brow. "Alright, _liebe._ " He stepped aside. Alex was about to open the door, but Gilbert squeezed her butt. Alex slapped him.  
"Down, boy." Alex warned him. "Don;t make me hurt you again."  
"Yes, listen to her." America and France ordered, walking towards him bandaged up.  
"What?"  
"She pulled one of those Japanese swords on us..."  
Alex glared at the both of them then smirked at Prussia.  
"Allright, I see how it is _liebe._.." Prussia frowned and walked away.  
Alex opened the door. "Ronsi? Are you-"  
Alex blushed and gasped loudly. What she saw was highly unexpected.  
"WHAT?!" Alex shouted, which caused Ronsi and Japan to break away. Japan was Romano tomato red and Ronsi lay against the headboard pretending nothing happened.  
"Ooh..." Alex smiled suggestively.  
Jessi frowned. "Brookstone, can I speak to you outside?"  
"Sure."  
Jessi and Brookstone went outside and Alex couldn't help but laugh.  
"Stop..." Jessi blushed.  
"So I hear you almost drowned and I come in here to see you making out with Japan?"  
"That's not the whole story. First of all, I slipped on a stone in the pond and I fell in and swallowed water and fainted. Next thing I know, I'm in here with Japan. Then he told me what happened and we just started kissing..."  
"At least you actually like him! I told Prussia I'd show him something later if he'd let me see you. He's apparently guarding the infirmary..."  
"Oh don't tell me you-"  
"I had no other choice..."  
"Alex..."  
"Now he's gonna be waiting for me!"  
"Just tell him the deal's off."  
"I'll figure something out..." Alex shrugged. "Now go back in there and get it on!" She smirked, walking away.  
"Japan?" Jessi called him, coming back in. Jessi blushed. He was sitting by the bed, SHIRTLESS.  
"Wha-why are you shirtless?"  
"I-I-Ronsi-Jessi-chan. It was rearry hot in here." That was a half-truth. Japan wanted Jessi to hug him and kiss him and run her soft hands all over him.  
"It is a little hot..." Ronsi began to unbutton her shirt.  
"Wha- what are you doing?" Japan stuttered, realizing the current situation. Jessi was about to take her shirt off, meaning he would see her chest, and she wouldn't be able to marry. Jessi took of her shirt, but thank god she was wearing a thick tank top. He sighed. Jessi sat back down on the bed.  
"Japan." Jessi started, her voice becoming more serious.  
"Yes?"  
"I should tell you what England did to upset me."  
"Yes, go on Jessi-chan."  
"Do you remember when I went to talk to Prussia?"  
"Hai."  
"England came by and told him Germany wanted to see him, but that was a lie. Then he pushed me against the wall, and..." Jessi couldn't continue. "He-he- he-"  
"Viorated you?"  
Jessi sobbed loudly, falling into Japan's arms.  
"Jessi-chan, I'm sorry. Everything has been troubring for you since you arrived." He gently wrapped a hand around her neck, and she yiped.  
"Jessi-chan!" Japan gasped, lifting his hand from the spot where she tensed. He saw a trail of bruises to the top of her chest. He blushed again. "I-I'm sorry, Jessi-chan, I- I- saw-"  
"It's fine. I'd trust you more than anyone, besides Brookstone."  
"Oh, why is that?"  
"Because I think you're the only normal country at this school." She chuckled.  
Japan made a shy smile. "Jessi-chan, you need something to defend yourself with." He got off the bed, taking her hand and taking her with him. "Come arong..."  
"Where are we going?"  
"You'll see."  
Japan avoided the lewd noises coming from the countries as they walked down the hall, a SHIRTLESS Japan and a virtually topless Jessi. England opened the door to see Jessi head into Japan's room, seeing him shirtless.  
"Bloody hell!" He swore. "I'm too late! No worries, there's tomorrow." He laughed, twirling the pink vial.  
In Japan's room, he opened a closet which was filled to the ceiling with different weapons.  
"Pick one."  
"Oh-"  
"Prease, Jessi-chan. I don't want you to get hurt."  
"I'll take this, then." She reached out for a dagger-like knife. "I was always a knife-sort of-girl." She smiled, pretending to attack, and testing it out."  
"It's yours."  
"But-"  
"Keep it, Jessi-chan. It's just like the one I gave Brookstone, for self-defense."  
"Thank you, Japan."  
"Your wercome. Since I carr you by your rear name, I think you shourd adress me by my human name. Kiku Honda. If that's arright."  
"Yes, it feels so much better, Kiku."  
For the first time in a long time, Japan felt better hearing his human name.  
\---  
"Where were you half an hour ago? It's curfew!" Jessi asked Alex when she walked in late.  
"I told you, I had to deal with Prussia!"  
"You let him-"  
"No, I would never do that. I threw Gilbird over the fence and ran off so Prussia could get him."  
"Why? That's so mean!"  
"Let's just say Gilbird was fine, but Prussia was pissed!" She snickered.  
This time Hungary laughed. "I could have done it for you."  
"You can't get rid of him. This time, he did what England did to Ronsi!"  
Jessi blushed.  
Alex unbuttoned her shirt and revealed similar bruises to the ones Jessi had. She looked as if she would catch on fire.  
"Great! Now we both have to find ways to hide them." Jessi sighed. "And France's soiree tomorrow is going to be insanely awkward."  
"Just to let you know, France plans his parties to the very last detail." Hungary said.  
Jessi cocked her head to the side in confusion, Alex raised a brow.  
"One of you might end up next to someone you don't like."  
"Are you-" Alex rolled her eyes. "Ok, I guess I'm not going..."  
"Oh, but you have to, and the dress code is "lovely"." Hungary added.  
Alex turned to Jessi. "Please don't dress "lovely" tomorrow."  
"I can't help it! Everything I do or wear makes Japan and England drool!"  
"Everything I do or wear makes Prussia, France, and America drool!"  
Hungary chuckled. "I guess it can't be helped...."  
Ronsi and Brookstone were facing yet another problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ronsi: It's complicated with England In a relationship with Japan  
> Brookstone: It's complicated with Prussia, France, and America In a relationship with Canada  
> Japan: In a relationship with Ronsi  
> England: It's complicated with Ronsi, France, and America  
> Prussia: It's complicated with Ronsi, Brookstone, and Hungary  
> France: It's complicated with Brookstone, Ronsi, and England  
> America: It's complicated with Brookstone  
> Canada: In a relationship with Brookstone  
> Italy: In a relationship with Germany
> 
>  
> 
> Got any ship names?  
> Kiku x Jessi Jessiku  
> Prussia x Alex Prale  
> England x Jessi Britessi  
> Canada x Brookstone Brookada


	5. Soirées et l'économie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> France's soiree and the first day of classes-  
> Will England's plan succeed?  
> What's the first day of class going to be like?
> 
> SEXUAL TENSION!!!

The next afternoon was filled with countries moving about preparing for the big event. Today would be the official welcome ceremony for Brookstone and Ronsi.   
Meanwhile, in England's room...  
England dressed in his suit and pocketed the pink vial. He adjusted his tie and smirked, looking at himself in the mirror, then leaving.  
France looked at his watch anxiously. Where was everyone? The only countries there were Canada, England, Japan, Russia, China, Austria, and Hungary. He was still waiting on Prussia, Germany, Italy, Romano, Spain and America. Brookstone and Ronsi were allowed to come late.  
As soon as he said that, in came Romano and Spain. France took them to their seats.  
"Merda! Why do I have to sit next to my stupid brother and this bastardo?" Romano complained.  
"Romano, please calm down." Spain suggested.  
Romano shut up and sat down, sulking.  
Next came Germany and Italy.  
Italy was crying because Germany interrupted his pasta eating.  
"See what I mean? He's crying over pasta for all the damn things!" Romano pouted.  
"Italy! Stop crying or I will make training extra early tomorrow." Germany scolded.  
Italy nodded and sank back down in his seat.  
America walked in next, holding a burger.  
"What are you doing?! We are going to eat soon!" France yelled at him.  
America shrugged and sat down next to Austria, who looked at him with disgust.  
"How can you eat such disgusting food?"   
Prussia walked in last, right as the soiree was about to start. Gilbird was flying with a bandaged wing.  
"Where the hell were you? You're late!" France shouted at him.  
"I'm too awesome for this!" Prussia smirked, sitting next to Germany and winking at Hungary who sat across from him.  
Hungary rolled her eyes.  
"Too awesome for Brookstone?" France suggested.  
Prussia chuckled. "Alright, if Brookstone is making an appearance..."  
Ronsi opened the gate to the rose garden and crept in slowly, blushing at how beautiful it was. Most of the countries took a second look at her. She looked so pretty...  
France got out of his chair, placing an arm around her waist leading her to her seat across him, next to England and Japan. Ronsi blushed, England growled, and Japan frowned. "Ah, welcome, Ronsi, mon ami..."  
Brookstone walked in next, trying to look as casual as possible, but the countries still turned their head. France tried to touch Brookstone, but she gave him a look and went to her seat herself. She sat smack next to Prussia and France, but across from Canada, who smiled. Brookstone blushed, and France, Prussia, and America gawked at him. How did he do it?  
France straightened himself up and stood up, wine glass in hand.  
"And now a toast! To our new countries and friends!" He held up the glass as everyone else did the same. Brookstone hesitated but complied when she saw everyone else.  
So the soiree kicked off, food, fun, and friends assorted.  
Jessi even tried alcohol for the first time, England persuaded her to try it. But we all know what he was planning to do to her drink.  
After the 3rd drink, Jessi began to laugh randomly, and was delirious.   
"Jessi-chan, I think you've had too much..." Japan chuckled.  
"Is this what it feels like to be drunk?" Jessi slurred.  
When she wasn't looking, England took out the vial and poured the contents into her glass. Japan saw everything.  
"Engrand-san, what did you put in Ronsi-san's glass?" Japan demanded.  
"Relax, Japan, it's only strawberry juice..." He lied, covering it up with a smile.  
Japan was not amused, but he wasn't going to show it. "Arright, I'm just rooking out for her, you know?" He intimidated him, but England wasn't cracking.  
Jessi took a swig of her glass, and looked up into Japan's eyes.  
Japan wasn't sure if she was drunk, but she suddenly threw herself at him. She wrapped   
her arms around his neck and began kissing him. England's jaw dropped. He looked at the potion bottle closely, opening it and sniffing it.   
"Oh f---" He thought. It smelled like exactly like Ronsi. He made amortentia, not forgetfulness potion! But, he saw how affectionate Ronsi was to Japan. He wondered if she had looked at him how she'd act. Probably the same. England began to think of yet another devilish plan.  
Now they were in the grass, and Jessi would not let go of him. Japan looked up at the English man, with a look that said "what did you do?".  
Alex was dancing with Canada as well as Kumajiro. They were having a good time.  
"You're so cute, Brookstone..." He complimented her.  
"So are you..."   
Prussia interupted the romance by yelling at Brookstone.  
"You... hurt... Gilbird!" He shouted, showing her Gilbird's broken wing.  
Prussia continued to yell, and Alex knew the only way to get out of it was pretending to cry. So she did, and wrapped herself in Canada's chest.  
"She wants to be left alone..." Canada glared at him.  
Prussia felt guilty and left without a word. He was also confused. Was she hugging the air?  
"Is everything okay?" Canada asked, kissing the top of her head.  
"Mhm..." She answered. She didn't want to leave his grasp, it felt so good.  
"Hey look!" Italy called out. "Japan and Ronsi are kissing!"  
France immediately turned around from his wine to see the two being extra cuddly.  
Hmm. Japan wasn't fond of public displays of affection. Ronsi must have known that, so why was she being so affectionate?  
"Get a room, you two!" Germany shouted.  
Jessi got off Japan and grabbed his hand before he could say anything. She disappeared with the Nihon in no time at all.  
"You got to be bloody kidding me..." England groaned, watching the Pinoy run off with the Nippon.  
"Honhonhon!" France teased him. "Is someone jealous?" He snickered, poking the Briton in the shoulder.  
"No..." He lied, turning away.  
France only snickered.  
\---  
Alex was still cuddling Canada, he was pressing kisses to the top of her head.  
"I hate him so much..." She muffled into his chest.  
"Don't worry sweetie..." He reassured her. "We can't change him..."  
"Not only him... I hate France too..."  
"France? He's my big brother... I don't think he's too bad. He's one of the few who actually notice me..."   
"I hate him! He's such a pervert!" She balled her hands into fists and began hitting him playfully.  
"He's the country of love, Alexandria, he can't help it..."  
"He can't take a hint, just like Prussia!"  
So Alex ranted about Prussia and France for the longest time until Canada had to keep her quiet by pressing his lips to hers.  
This time, she actually kissed back.  
"Don't worry about them." He said. "I'll protect you..."  
No words could describe how Alex was feeling at that moment.  
\---  
Meanwhile, a semi-heartbroken, moody, Britain was drinking like a mad dog. America was next to him, wondering what the hell had gotten into him.  
"Am I Catholic or Protestant...? God, I don't know..."  
"I'm pretty sure you're Catholic..." America answered.  
"You don't know me! I'm the United bloody Kingdom and I can held my locker better then you any day!"   
"Dude, calm down!"  
"Shut up! I felt bad about how old frog-face was treating you so I saved your ass. I thought maybe we could be friends and bond over our mutual hatred for France. But uh-uh. You didn't want to be friends with me! You just wanted to tell me what to tell you what to do, and you didn't know what to do anyway! I think that's total bollocks!"   
"What's wrong?"  
"I already told you! That damn fish-eater stole my bird!"  
"What?" America looked confused. "Japan stole your bird? You don't have a bird!"  
"No, you wanker! Japan took that dishy sexy islander!"  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
Little did America know was that he was talking about Jessi.  
\---  
Italy was making white flags out of the table napkins and sticking them in chopsticks.  
"Italy!" Germany shouted. "You are at a party, not training!" He took the napkins from him. "And stop messing up the table setting!"  
"Ve!" Italy complied, pouring a glass of wine but spilling it everywhere, including Germany's suit.  
"Shaisa!"  
"Oh, I'm sorry Germany!"  
"ITALY!!!" He shouted, yanking the wine bottle out of his hand.  
Next thing, Italy stained the table with pasta sauce.  
Germany sighed.  
\---  
Austria was playing piano under the veranda, entertaining Hungary, who was also being teased by Prussia at the same time. Each note Austria played was followed by the sound of a frying pan.  
Romano was pelting Spain with tomatoes, France was drinking wine, all the countries were doing something...

\----  
Alex broke away from Canada, blushing profuesly.  
"Aw, sweetie." He kissed her nose. "Lots of people know how you feel."  
So Canada made a vow to protect Brookstone, and this became the Brookada Union.  
\---  
Time had passed and it was now 11:00 PM, and France made the concluding toast.  
However, most of the countries were asleep or drunk. France swore and left the garden.  
\----  
"Ow..." Jessi groaned, sitting up to see she was in a bed. It wasn't her bed. She observed her surroundings and concluded she was in Japan's room. She was in his bed. She slept with him! She mentally slapped herself. She had become such a whore since she arrived. Turning to her side, she saw the bed was empty and she was wearing a silky, thin, kimono. Turning to the other side, she saw Japan at the table, a cup of tea in his hand.  
"Kiku..."  
"Ohayogozaimasu, Jessi-chan."  
"What happened?"  
"I am not sure."  
"Why am I in your bed?" She questioned.  
Japan blushed, she looked so cute, pouting and with the kimono sliding down her shoulders. He stuttered, breaking into a cold sweat.  
"Don't tell me you-" She began, assuming he did the worst.  
"No! I wourd never- un-unless you gave me permission..."  
Jessi sighed. "Just tell me everything."  
Japan smirked, relieved. "I saw Engrand pour something pink in your grass and when you drank it, you started kissing me, like-like-"  
"Hmm?"  
"hentai!"  
Jessi blushed. Hentai was completely pornographic and dirty.  
"Then you dragged me here, and -- the bed---" He couldn't speak and was beet red.  
"Then you ferr asreep, so I had to-" He gestured to her kimono.  
"You-you-" Jessi stuttered, holding her arms insecurely.  
"No, Jessi-chan, I-I"  
Her face was too innocent for him.  
"I promise I did not touch you!"  
"K-K-Kiku, did you sleep-" Now Jessi couldn't even speak.  
"No, I slept on a futon." He wouldn't look at her.  
"Kiku, what's wrong?"  
\---  
England woke up, a throbbing pain in his head.  
"Why won't the light just shut up...? I swear I'll never drink again... someone please kill me..."

His mind wandered to yesterday's events, and all he could think of was the amortentia he gave Ronsi. He wanted to give it to her for his advantage, and not Japan's.  
"Bloody France..." He cursed him. "That party was a complete fail..."  
\---  
"Brookstone, where is Ronsi?" Hungary asked that morning.  
"I'm not sure..." Brookstone replied, looking as if she was daydreaming.  
"Somebody's in love!" Hungary teased her. "Who is it?"  
"Canada..."   
"At least it's not Prussia..." Hungary smiled.  
"Yeah... and I think Ronsi spent the night with Japan..."  
"I hope she behaves herself... yesterday was very scandalous..."  
"Yeah..." Alex sighed again, sinking into her pillows.  
\---  
Now it was Monday, and classes would officially begin.   
On Jessi's agenda was the following:

Class Course Time Instructor   
1 Economics 10 AM Arthur Kirkland   
2 Government 2 PM Ludwig Beilschmidt   
3 World History 3.5 PM Yao Wang   
4 Sociology 5 PM Francis Bonnefoy  
5 Philosophy 7 PM Heracles Karpusi 

EC  
Japanese Kiku Honda  
Art Feliciano Vargas

Brookstone:  
Class Course Time Instructor   
1 Economics 10 AM Arthur Kirkland   
2 World History 2 PM Yao Wang   
3 Government 3.5PM Ludwig Beilschmidt  
4 Philosophy 5 PM Heracles Karpusi  
5 Sociology 7 PM Francis Bonnefoy

EC  
Spanish Antonio Fernandez Carriedo  
Journalism Matthew Williams

 

So when Jessi and Alex walked into the main office to receive their schedule, both countries were uneasy about their agenda.  
"Who is Arthur Kirkland, Ludwig Beilschimdt,...." Alex questioned, then saw who would be teaching Sociology. "You got to be kidding me. France? For a teacher?!"  
Jessi blushed. She knew who Arthur Kirkland and Kiku Honda were. As for Francis   
Bonnefoy, that was a giveaway.  
"But I have Canada for Journalism!" Alex squealed.  
Hungary accompanied Alex and Jessi during the break before classes.  
"Sorry you got stuck with France. All he does is flirt with all the girls and give pick-up lines to all the men."  
"Chingada...." Alex swore.  
"Hindi na!" Jessi complained.   
"Well, we just have to deal with it." Hungary sighed. "Let's go to Econ..."  
Alex sighed and followed suit, while Jessi hesitated, with a face as red as a tomato.  
"Ronsi, are you alright? Let's go." Hungary said.  
"Coming!" Jessi broke out of the hesitation and followed.  
England was practically staring at the door, waiting for Jessi to arrive.   
Hoping something would happen, he looked up at the clock.  
"Well, class, it's time to take roll!" He began.   
"Sadiq Adnan." Turkey raised his hand.  
"Natalia Arlovskaya." Belarus raised her hand.  
"Ludwig Beilschmidt." Germany.  
"Gilbert Beilschmidt." Silence. "No Gilbert then?" England made a mark on the roster.  
"Francis Bonnefoy..." England sighed, followed by France's laugh.  
"Ivan Braginsky." Followed by a 'da'.  
"Alexandria Brooker." Silence. "Late on her first day? Not good..."  
"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo." Spain.  
"Roderich Edelstein." Austria.  
"Alfred F.Jones." A loud 'here'.  
"Raivis Galante." Latvia.  
"Elizabeta Héderváry." Silence.  
"Kiku Honda." Followed by "hai!."  
"Peter Kirkland... actually, he's no longer in this class..." England crossed his name of the list, followed by a "hey!".  
"Toris Laurinaitis." Lithuania.  
"Feliks Łukasiewicz." Poland.  
At last England reached his beloved's name.  
"Jessiline Miron..." Nothing. "She's late too... she ought to be punished..."  
"Berwald Oxenstierna." Sweden.  
"Tino Väinämöinen." Finland.  
"Feliciano Vargas." No answer, until Germany shouted and he (Italy) raised his hand.  
"Lovino Vargas." Very annoyed, he confimed.  
"Eduard von Bock." Estonia.  
"Matthew Williams? Who..." England began, but marked him off anyway.  
"Vash Zwingli." Switzerland.  
"So we are missing Gilbert, Alexandria, Elizabeta, and Jessiline..." He sighed. "I'll go send this to the office," He headed out the door, only to run into Jessi's chest, getting a clear view of that.  
England blushed, but went ahead to the reprimanding.  
"You three are late! Elizabeta, I expected better of you!"  
"I'm sorry... it was my fault..." Jessi defended, blushing with embarrassment.  
England gave her a look, then told Elizabeta and Alex to sit down.  
"May I speak to you outside?"   
Jessi nodded, walking outside with him. Once they were far away, England pushed her against the wall.  
"You knew, didn't you?"   
"Knew what?"  
"That it was me teaching the class. That's why you walked in late. You were avoiding me."  
"So what if I was?"  
"You can't avoid me..." He smirked, "Not when I can do this.." He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.  
Jessi suddenly slashed his cheek with the tip of her tanto.  
"Bloody hell woman!" England broke away, rubbing his cheek.  
Jessi blew on the tip of the blade, doing a victory dance. "Yay! I just pulled an Alex!"  
"That's it, you whore..." England growled, throwing her over his shoulders and carrying her back to the classroom. When they walked into the classroom, there was a flurry of catcalls and gasps. England let Jessi down, and pushed her to her seat, his hand on the small of her back.  
"Where-"  
"Mr. Honda..."  
Japan glared at England the whole time, until Jessi sat down next to him.  
Halfway through class, England suddenly turned around and yelled at each couple, apparently for "snogging" when none of them actually were.  
"Mr. Honda and Miss Miron, stop snogging this instant!" Japan and Jessi looked at each other confusedly; all they did was flirt!  
"You too, Mr. Williams and Miss Brooker!" What? Canada had only kissed her on the cheek!  
"Mr. Edelstein and Miss Héderváry, stop flirting!" Was England crazy or what? All they did was hold hands under the table.  
At the end of class, England announced Jessi's detention.  
"Class dismissed. Miss Miron,please stay after class."  
Jessi sighed while some "oohed" and some snickered.  
"Go ahead, guys, this might be a while. " She told Alex and co.  
"What?" Jessi asked as soon as they left.  
"Go clean the windows."   
"Up there?" Jessi questioned, looking up at the windows which were 10 ft from the floor.  
"Yes."  
"Can I have a ladder... or is there something else I can do."  
"Why, are you scared love?"  
Jessi growled, placing the ladder in front of a window, climbing up and scrubbing the   
window. Just then, England turned on a fan. "It's quite hot in here..." He said, taking off his outermost jacket. "Don't you think so, love?"Jessi blushed. Sure, the brit was an asshole, but he was damn attractive... Jessi cursed herself. 'No, I have a boyfriend... I can't be thinking of that...'Jessi's thoughts were interuppted as she felt her skirt lift up. England whistled. "Nice view..." Jessi sighed again, stepping to press it down, but the next thing she knew, she was falling.


End file.
